O visgo
by CassGirl4ever
Summary: A tradição do Visgo é simples: Se você e mais alguém estiverem debaixo dele, terão que se beijar. WINCEST.


**Autor:** CassGirl 4Ever

**Título:**O visgo

**Aviso: **NC**-**13. Personagens não me pertencem, infelizmente... Relacionamento homossexual entre dois irmãos, ou seja: WINCEST!

**Sinopse: **A tradição do Visgo é simples: Se você e mais alguém estiverem debaixo dele, terão que se beijar.

**-X-**

1990

- Dean, o que você estava fazendo com aquela garota?

A sinceridade de Sam era real, e era possível vê-la em seus olhos verdes. Com apenas 6 anos, o moreninho já tinha bom-senso o bastante para saber que, se Dean estivesse beijando uma garota, ele não deveria interromper. Por isso, esperara o irmão acabar, fazendo uma leve careta de nojo ao ver a cena, e o chamara.

- Bem, Sammy... Eu estava a beijando! É a Lei Do Natal!

- Lei Do Natal?

- É, maninho! A tradição do Visgo é simples: Se você e mais alguém estiverem debaixo dele, terão que se beijar.

- Visgo? Visgo é essa plantinha aqui, Dean? – Ele olhou para cima, e apontou para o Visgo logo em cima das duas cabeças.

- É. Aquele mesmo.

- Então... Então você não tem que me beijar?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, e olhou para os lados. Ao ver a menina que acabara de beijar olhando para eles com uma cara de comovida, ele se virou para o irmão. Sam já tinha os olhos fechados, e sua boca, inconscientemente, estava entreaberta. Dean, então, pegou o irmão no colo, e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Sammy abriu os olhos ao perceber onde fora o beijo, e continuou abraçado com o irmão. Não queria soltar, por nada nesse mundo. Mas Dean o colocou no chão, o que era um sinal para "me largue!".

O mais novo ficou observando o irmão voltar para onde a menina estava, e a puxar para debaixo de outro visgo.

Sam era pequeno, não burro. Por isso, logo percebeu que o beijo que o irmão dera na menina não era nem de longe o mesmo que ele recebera.

1998

- Hey, Sammy! Você por aqui! – Dean estava visivelmente alterado, e a garrafa de _Whisky_ em sua mão provava isso. – Fugiu do pai?

- Lógico. Ele nunca ia me deixar vir aqui. Na verdade, ele não deixou nem você vir. Mas eu disse que ia estudar na casa do Greg, e ele acreditou.

- Sabe que essa festa é para maiores de 18, né? Como você entrou?

- Olha meu tamanho, Dean. Ninguém diria que eu tenho 14 anos.

- Concordo! E você entrou na festa certa! Afinal, se for para faze algo errado, faça certo! E você, meu irmãozinho, veio na melhor festa da cidade, aquela que todos esperam o ano todo para virem! É uma Baladona de Natal! – Dean gritava por causa da música alta, e pareci ainda mais bêbado. – Aqui, eu pego quem eu quiser quando eu quiser! Olha só!

Para provar o que disse, Dean cutucou o ombro de uma menina qualquer que passava. Assim que ela se virou, ele segurou a cintura dela e foi para frente, beijando-a.

Enquanto isso, a única coisa que impedia Sam de quebrar aquele beijo era o pensamento de que o irmão estava bêbado, e de que, se ele fizesse isso, Dean saberia que ele tem ciúmes do irmão.

- Parabéns, Dean – Ele disse, sem muito ânimo, ao ver o irmão ganhar um merecido tapa na cara.

O mais novo foi até o bar, sendo seguido pelo irmão. Pediram cervejas, e começaram a papear. Não estavam nada a fim de dançar. Num determinado momento, Sam se levantou, alegando que tinha que ir ao banheiro. Dean assentiu, mas se levantou algum tempo depois, pois o irmão estava demorando demais.

No meio do caminho, o loiro esbarrou em alguém. Alguém grande, com, no mínimo, 5 centímetros a mais do que ele. Ele segurou o braço do sujeito, para não correr o risco de cair, e quase suspirou, tamanha era a maciez da pele não só do braço, como também da mão que segurara sua cintura, tentando impedi-lo de cair também.

Ao olhar para cima, Dean viu o rosto de seu irmão. Sem trocar uma única palavra com ele, olhou para sua boca. Uma boca que parecia macia, que estava levemente rosada e entreaberta. Ele ficou alternando os olhares entre a boca e os olhos do irmão. Depois de um tempo, resolveu olhar para cima, e manteve o olhar lá por alguns segundos, antes de voltar a encarar a boca do outro.

Curioso, Sam seguiu o olhar do irmão, e viu um visgo logo acima de suas cabeças.

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso – Murmurou Dean, com um sorriso nos lábios, antes de puxar a nuca de Sam para um beijo.

Primeiramente, aquilo foi um selinho, mas o desejo era tão grande que evoluiu rapidamente para um beijo mais profundo.

Após perder o fôlego várias vezes, Dean, sem nem se importar com os olhares que todos lançavam, pegou a mão de Sam e o guiou até um dos quartos que ficavam no andar de cima da casa onde rolava a festa.

O mais velho abriu a porta, e a fechou violentamente, já tomando a boca de Sam novamente. Ele o pressionava contra a porta, mas logo o empurrou para a cama, ficando por cima.

Dean mexia seu quadril quase obscenamente contra o de Sam, que não conseguia ter um único pensamento com nexo. Tudo que vinha a sua cabeça, e saia por sua boca, era o nome de seu irmão.

Porém, assim que sentiu Dean mexer na abertura de seu cinto, Sam tentou empurrar o irmão. Este não ligou, passando a beijar o pescoço do outro.

- Dean... Não... – Sam tentava falar, mas a cada palavra saia um gemido baixinho, causado por Dean.

Mas isso não fez o moreno desistir, e ele continuou empurrando o irmão, com mais força ao senti-lo mexer em seu cinto novamente.

- O que foi, Sammy? – Dean falou, ainda beijando o pescoço do irmão. Ele finalmente conseguira abrir o cinto, e agora era a vez da calça.

- Sai, Dean! – Ele deu um último empurrão, que fez, finalmente, Dean sair de cima dele, e se sentar na cama. – Não! – Ele viu a cara de pré-choro do irmão, e passou a mão por seu rosto. – Não chore. É que... Eu não quero perder a virgindade com meu irmão. É algo que eu sempre vou lembrar. Sem falar que seria estranho.

- Você é virgem? – A cara de choro foi substituída por um sorriso gozador.

- Você, até onde eu sei, só perdeu a virgindade ao 18. Eu só tenho 14.

- Ah, Sammy... – Ele abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado pelo fato do irmão saber daquilo. – Vá se ferrar.

- Eu também te amo, maninho. – Ele o abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. – Muito.

- Sabe... – Dean o afastou levemente, para poder encara-lo. Era o momento em que ele estivera mais sóbrio naquela noite. – Acho melhor a gente... A gente esquecer o que rolou. Nós somos homens, e, como se não bastasse, irmãos! Caramba! Não é _nada_ certo!

- OK. Vamos esquecer tudo então. – Sam sorriu, tentando ao máximo esconder o quanto aquilo o deixara triste.

2009

- Hey, Sammy! O que é tudo isso?

Dean acabara de entrar no pequeno quarto de hotel que dividia com o irmão. Ele havia reclamado algumas horas atrás de queria um natal, e... Bem, se aquilo não era uma decoração de natal, não sabia o que era.

- Feliz Natal, Dean! – Sam se levantou para abraçar o irmão. – Eu sei que... Pode ser seu último natal, então... Arrumei tudo isso.

Os irmãos sentaram-se nos sofá, e começaram a papear. Trocaram os presentes (Comprados, como eles mesmos disseram, na venda da esquina), e mais juras de Feliz Natal. Durante a maior parte desse tempo, Dean não tirou os olhos da boca do irmão, e ele percebeu isso.

- Dean... Você está bem?

Encorajado por algumas batidas, o loiro se levantou, sem dizer uma só palavra, e estendeu a mão para o irmão que, confuso, a segurou. Dean puxou o outro para um canto da sala, e ficou olhando para cima. Sam olhou também, e viu um visgo.

- Dean... – Sam sussurrou, com a boca muito próxima da do irmão. Não queria sofrer mais. Lembrava-se daquele último beijo, e ele chorou por semanas depois daquilo. Sem Dean ver, lógico.

- Você conhece as regras, Sammy.

Ele foi para frente, beijando o irmão mais novo. De início, Sam deixou os olhos abertos, ainda um pouco assustado, mas fechou-os, e passou a relaxar aos poucos, retribuindo o beijo, que ainda era um selinho.

Ao sentir a língua de Dean tentando abrir passagem por seus lábios, Sam os desceu, beijando o pescoço do irmão, que começou a gemer.

O loiro o empurrou para o sofá, deitando por cima dele como antigamente, mas, dessa vez, já deixava suas intenções bem claras, com as mãos nas pernas do outro.

- Dean... – Sam disse com certa dificuldade, pois Dean não queria parar de beijá-lo. – Não estamos mais debaixo do visgo...

- Quem disse? Isso foi planejado, irmãozinho. O telhado inteiro está coberto de visgos. Qualquer canto que a gente vá, estaremos cobertos de visgos.

- É por isso que eu te amo, Dean.

- É. Eu sei que eu sou demais. E... Te amo também, Sammy.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, e foram um pouquinho mais adiante do que na última vez. O pequeno detalhe, que sempre muda tudo, é que eles decidiram não esquecer tudo aquilo depois.

Feliz Natal.

_**#FIM**_

HOHOHO! Como vão, meu povo?

Um capitulo especial de Natal para todos vocês, como presente!

Gostaram? Só não deu para deixar embaixo da árvore... Se não gostarem, infelizmente, não tem devolução... Mas duvido que vocês não gostaram!

Não se esqueçam de dar o meu presente: Belas Reviews!

Feliz Natal, gente, e Próspero Ano-Novo! Mas acho que eu vou aparecer por aqui antes disso, não se precupem!

Beijos!


End file.
